


A (messy) chat bomb, feel it yum!

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Again, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, I'm Sorry, M/M, and love nct, cherry bomb - Freeform, enjoy, like a lot, mork - Freeform, nct 127, poor Johnny, sib?, this is a mess, yuwin is savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: ChicagoOppa: Guys it wasn’t me someone hacked my phoneJeffrey: suuuuureChicagoOppa: I’m seriousChicagoOppa: no I’m JohnnyChicagoOppa: It wasn’t meChicagoOppa: I said I’m Johnny not me…BunnyBunny: I’m kinda… having fun





	A (messy) chat bomb, feel it yum!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys I'm baaack. I'm sorry, I wanted to upload it earlier but the last weeks.. well let's just say I didn't have the right mood to write this mess (I was kinda busy with University's stuff) ^_^ But now here we are with the cherry bomb chat, I hope you'll like it, see ya at the end! (I reccomend you to read the others chats as well not to be confused) Enjoy, love ya <3

\-------

Taeil: **_FullMoon_**

Johnny: **_ChicagoOppa_**

Taeyong: **_GrandTY_**

Yuta: **_FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_**

Doyoung: **_BunnyBunny_**

Jaehyun: **_Jeffrey_**

Winwin: **_IAmTooCute_**

Mark: **_ILoveDonghyuck_**

Haechan: **_TheMaknaeIsBack_**

\-------

 ** _\----- BunnyBunny_** just sent a message on “MORK I’LL HOVE MY REVENGE” ** _\-----_**

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : What a peaceful day.. no crazy situations, no threats, no noises

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : Am I right?

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : PRRRRRRRRRRRR ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _FullMoon_** : MORK

 ** _GrandTY_** : WHO THE HELL TOOK MY PHONE AGAIN TO CHANGE THE CHAT’S NAME??

 ** _FullMoon_** : MOOOOOOOORK

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : whatever don’t mind me..

 ** _GrandTY_** : HYUNG

 ** _FullMoon_** : Toeyong pleose I need to be intimidoting

 ** _FullMoon_** : MOOOOORK

 ** _Jeffrey_** : You wanna be intimidating, but you didn’t  use the “A” when you changed the group’s name, even if you used Taeyong’s phone….

 ** _FullMoon_** : SHUT UP, I need to show my poin

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : poin poin poin.. who threw a ball? I wanna play too

 ** _FullMoon_** : …….

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : What a peaceful day, Doyoung hyung is sooo right

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : someone was listening to me, I’m crying

 ** _FullMoon_** : Fine I hove to do it

 ** _GrandTY_** : do what?

 ** _FullMoon_** :you’ll see…

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : gne gne gne prrrrrrrrrrrrr

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : Johnny what the actual..

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : hyung?

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : SEXY CHICAGO OPPA PLEASE

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : it sounds funny prrrrrrrrr

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : I can prrrrr everytime you want my love ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : would you prrr for me now?

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : just give me a lemon

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : YEY let’s prrrrrrrrr

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : prrrrrrr

 ** _GrandTY_** : oh my eyes!

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : I’m sexier than a dancing pigeon

 ** _Jeffrey_** : interesting say us more

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : Guys it wasn’t me someone hacked my phone

 ** _Jeffrey_** : suuuuure

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : I’m serious

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : no I’m Johnny

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : It wasn’t me

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : I said I’m Johnny not me…

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : I’m kinda… having fun

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : GUYS HELP ME IDK WHO’S THAT BRAT

 ** _GrandTY_** : Hyuck?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Hyuck?

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : banana prrrrrrrrr

 ** _Jeffrey_** : Hyuck?

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : Hyuck?

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I hate you all

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you love me :3

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : shhh <3

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : It wasn’t me btw, stop blaming me, I’m a pure angel.

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : nice joke dear

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : shut up bunny bunny hyung

 ** _GrandTY_** : so, we were talking about the hacker….

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : You’re the hacker sexy cotton candy, GRRRRRRRRR

 ** _GrandTY_** :  STOP FOOLING MY HAIRSTYLE

 ** _Jeffrey_** : stop dying your hair pink.

 ** _Jeffrey_** : (Just kidding you look great babe)

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : potato

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : Stop it and tell me who you are

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : A cabbage

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** :………

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : A tomato

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : What abour carrots?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Hyuck don’t socialize with the enemy

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : ow… I wanna have fun

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : Hi little devil

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : at least he knows the truth

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : SIB knows everything

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : see ya soon

 ** _GrandTY_** : that was creepy

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : sib? What a strange name

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : right prrrrrrrrrrr

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : Already done you two?

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : shut up

 ** _FullMoon_** : MORK

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : uh guess who’s back

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : lem me give you a hint, it’s not Taeil’s “A”

 ** _FullMoon_** : shut up you brot!

 ** _FullMoon_** : MORK… LOST CHONCE

 ** _Jeffrey_** : lost? where did it go?

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : tan taaan taaaaaan

 ** _FullMoon_** : shut up!!!

 ** _FullMoon_** : mork

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : yes?

 ** _FullMoon_** : Fix my phone or you con soy goodbye to Lovely Morkie

 ** _FullMoon_** : yes.. I kidnopped it

 ** _GrandTY_** : what?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I don’t know anything  about something called Lovely Morkie

 ** _FullMoon_** : the plushie you hove in your room, it hos this nome written on his bock

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : do you mean the…. interesting chicken you just bring in your room?

 ** _FullMoon_** : yes

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Never had a plushie chicken.. nope never

 ** _FullMoon_** : seriously?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : yes

 ** _FullMoon_** : then whose….

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : YOU WHAT????? HOW COULD YOU KIDNAPP MY LITTLE BABY???????

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : You…. called your plushie after me? AWWWW <3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : this is so touching

\----- **_FullMoon_** just sent a pic -----

 

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ok this isn’t touching anymore… what the hell is that thing???

 ** _Jeffrey_** : I shouldn’t laugh.. but I’m actually laughing

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!!!!

 ** _FullMoon_** : gosh…. Foiled

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : :3

 ** _FullMoon_** : well, ot leost I hove my cool imogine

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : SURE

 

 

 ** _GrandTY_** : Why I’m feeling like we missed someting?

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses:_** Win Win babyyyy.. Yuta is preparing your coffeeeee

 ** _GrandTY_** : Damn why…

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : just a minute

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : Hyungie NO WAIT… I.. have dry lips :(

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : Don’t worry.. I can be the one kissing this time you know...  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _Jeffrey_** : oh… so your nickname

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : yes :3

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : did you hear that scream?

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : It was Yuta…

 ** _Jeffrey_** : already? I though they would have started after the coffee thing, not before…

 ** _GrandTY_** : OH MY EYES

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : stop being nasty and WHO THE HELL EXCHANGED MY COFFEE WITH….SOME KIND OF BACKED STUFF??

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : I have a business going on

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : coffee for kisses?

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : yes

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : UH…. :(

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : wait,  I thought I  put Taeil’s bunny shaped cupcakes in the other room not inside your coffee box

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : oh… shouldn’t have said that

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : sorry baby

 ** _FullMoon_** : DOYOUNG WHOT DID YOU DO??? IT WOS O SECRET

 ** _FullMoon_** : they con’t find out obout my cheesy side

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : like we didn’t know….

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : Bunny shaped cupcakes?

\----- **_FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** just sent a pic -----

 

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : actually I don’t even know if that thing can be related  to food…

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** :I’m starting to like Donghyuck’s Lovely Morkie…

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack:_** :3

 ** _Jeffrey_** : hey this is the cake I made for Taeyong’s birthday, it’s a surprise please hide it……

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : umh…. Jae?

 ** _Jeffrey_** : yes?

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : who’s gonna tell him that..

 ** _GrandTY_** : aw you made me a…

 ** _GrandTY:_** Jae wtf…

 ** _Jeffrey_** : damn no

 ** _Jeffrey_** : Wait, who ruined my masterpiece??????????????

 ** _IAmTooCute_** :Umh…

 ** _Jeffrey_** :Win?

 ** _IAmTooCute_** :I accidentally made it fall inside the coffe box… so… I had to get rid of it and of the coffee…

 ** _IAmTooCute_** :And I… tried to bake another similar cake…. But….

 ** _GrandTY:_** My son, what I did wrong….

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : pffffff

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : OOOOOH baby it’s fine don’t worry

 ** _Jeffrey:_** What a mood change…

 ** _FullMoon_** : Ond I wos joooooking.. never mode cupcokes eheheh… we were moking o pronk.

 ** _FullMoon_** : OM I RIGHT DOYOUNG??

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : ………yes

\----- **_TheMaknaeIsBack_** just sent a pic -----

 

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : what about theese hyung?

 ** _FullMoon_** : you little devil

 ** _FreeCoffeeFor Kisses_** : uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : Wow all I see is Doyoung

 ** _BunnyBunny_** :…….

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : WASTED AGAIN… AH!!!

 ** _FullMoon_** : Shut up MORK!

 ** _ChicagoOppa:_** SIB approves prrrrrrrrr

 ** _ChicagoOppa:_** Gosh not again…

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** : Wái-jer-gan :3

 ** _ChicagoOppa_** :Uh?

**Author's Note:**

> I checked this series stats and... wow. Guys I'm seriously speechless.. THANK YOU SOO MUCH for all the views, bookmarks, kudos and comments. I'm so glad you're liking it, I hope you liked this one as well and that it made you smile and have a good time! Let me know what do you think with a comment, your opinions are always welcome :) Love you all and see you soon with we young!! <3 (Who’s the hacker? :3)
> 
> You can find me on instagram --> @the_clumsy_nctzen


End file.
